Hold on, Hermione
by 13Aura
Summary: Harry went to the Dungeons to Confront Malfoy but instead he heard some people talking in a brooms cabinet. He has a talk with Ginny and he realizes that his feelings have changed. And then this crazy dreams comes which can change things...


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good...

Chapter 5 The Investigation

As Harry walked to the dungeons, he realized that his invisibility cloak was in his dormitory. He hesitated at first, half afraid of getting caught by Snape and ending up with two weeks of detention with him. But then he realized that what he was about to do mattered more to him than detention. As he descended thethe stairs, he heard muffled voices coming from a brooms cabinet at the foot of the stairs. Trying not to make a sound, he pressed his left ear to the broomstick cabinet. He couldn't hear properly but he could make out some points.

"Do you have... to you?" hissed someone.

"Well, he was the one who... do it!" Harry could hear thr acid in the second voice.

"Are you mental?" the voice was loud now. Harry could make out every word. "Bella told me! Now he's gonna... " the voice trailed off. He could hear pacing. He retreated but no one came out so he pressed his left ear to the broomstick cabinet again. "Don't... me!" Harry tried pressing his ear harder but he couldn't hear anymore so, afraid that they might've heard him, he ran back upstairs. He looked back and Harry could swear that he saw someone's cloak around the corner. He went back to the Common Room. The fat lady grimaced at the sight of him. "Acromantula" He said, almost laughing at the stupid password. She sighed and let him in. Inside, he saw Ginny sitting alone, beside the fire. Harry sat down beside her. She beamed at him. Harry smiled at her. "How's Dean?" he asked. "Oh, we're not a...thing anymore" she replied, and half of her pulled up in a half smile. "I'm sorry." he said, felling awkward. He remembered Cho. He sighed and she started. "What's wrong with Hermione?" she said, looking concerned. "I dunno myself. She's been hit with the Crutiatus curse." as he replied, Ginny's mouth turned into a full 'O'. Harry lay back his head and closed his eyes. Through his closed eyes, he saw Hermione, lying lifeless on the black stone floor. He opened his eyes. Ginny was watching him, as he opened his eyes, she turned a bright red and looked away. "Kay bye..." Harry said, he felt weird. He got up and turned.

"Harry I-"

He turned, Ginny was standing. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I was wondering... I- mean... " she sighed. "About...us, I mean."

"Oh"

"What are we, exactly?" she said, looking hopeful. He had not expected this. "I don't thin-" he started. "At the beginning of the year, I really thought you kinda liked me... but now I dont see it... anymore..." she interrupted. Harry could feel himself turning red. "Ginny I do like you. But more like a sister... you know. Not in that way you know.. " he tried to explain. Ginny was disappointed but she nodded and even tried to smile but it was too bland. Harry hated himself for hurting Ginny but that was the truth. In the beginning of the year, he did like her but he never knew what changed it. He tried not to think and raced to his dormitory. He changed and jumped into his four poster. He couldn't wait to see Hermione the next day. Bit he stopped dead. Hermione. Was she the reason...for him not liking Ginny anymore? No. He said to himself. Hermione was his friend. She was a girl and his friend. Just a girl who he really loved as a friend. JUST A FRIEND. He tried to tell himself that clearly. Suddenly then, his thoughts drifted to The Broomstick Cabinet. What were the voices saying, who were they? Harry tried to think but he felt so tired that he was asleep in a minute. In his dreams, he saw Ron, keeping at the Grounds. They were practicing for Quidditch. He saw Hermione cheering for them as they played. His heart did a leap and he felt warm in the mid December day. Out of nowhere, a Bludger hit him, hard in the head. He heard Hermione scream but he was okay. He threw a thumbs up to her and she smiled. Harry looked, crossly over the their new beater who was a few feet away. He couldn't concentrate. Then they were in the Common Room, alone. Him and Hermione and he never thought he'd do it, but as it was his wildest dream, he actually leaned in and touched his lips to Hermione's. Her lips felt warm and like the best thing in the world. She kissed him hard and before he knew what was happening, he was pulling of her sweater. Then the chilly wind that came from the window that Ron had opened, woke Harry up. Harry never admitted it, not even to himself that he was really dying to let it continue...

Thank You So Much For Reading...

I'll update the next chapter soon enough...

Keep on reviewing...

Mischief Managed...


End file.
